


The Morning After

by lavendertears78



Series: Adventures of Parenting [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making bets, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Poor Iwaizumi Hajime, the Iwaizumi boys share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: Follow up fic to Misunderstandings, if you haven't read it you might want to do so before reading this one!Hikaru and Eiji think there is a stranger in their dad's bed and Hajime and Tooru make a bet.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Adventures of Parenting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT* This is a follow-up fic to 'Misunderstandings' so please read that one first because if you don't you won't really understand. 
> 
> I hope this ends up being at least slightly comical if it's not I think I might cry.

Hikaru woke up to the sunlight streaming in through his window and the birds chirping outside. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the bright light and sat up wondering how he'd woken up before his dad.

Reaching over to grab his phone from the nightstand, he realized that he wasn't up early, he was up late, it was almost nine o'clock.

"What the?" He double-checked the time and slowly pulled himself from the covers. Why hadn't his dad woken him up? He never let them sleep in, only when they were sick.

Hikaru opened his door and looked down the hall to his parents' bedroom door, it was shut. That was normal so he looked over to his right and saw that Eiji's door was still cracked, not normal. Walking over, he pushed it open and heard light snores coming from the mound of stuffed animals. He silently chuckled to himself as he closed the door, how Eiji even slept like that would always be a mystery to him.

The walk downstairs was oddly quiet, he couldn't even hear his dad talking on the phone or making breakfast. He looked around the living room and didn't see anyone so he turned to go to the kitchen but stopped when he saw the door was closed. His dad always propped it open as soon as he got up.

He slowly opened the kitchen door and saw that nobody was in there either. Did his dad leave him and Eiji home alone?! He quickly ran past the stairs and over to the garage door and swung it open, relieved to see the car was still there. Slowly closing the garage door he walked back over to the stairs and up to Eiji's room.

Hikaru opened his brother's door and was again greeted by his soft snoring. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out where he even was in that nest. How did he even manage to bury himself in those things, he went to bed with them neatly stacked to the side.

"Eiji," he called softly.

No response.

"Eiji," he called a little louder.

Still no response, his little brother was dead to the world.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and stalked over to the bed picking up stuffed animals at random to try and find his brother. It took six stuffed animals but he finally dug out enough that he could see the side of his brother's face. His mouth hung open, with a little bit of drool falling out and his light brown bangs were pushed up his forehead from the stuffed animals cushioning his face.

He poked his face, "Eiji."

The young boy scrunched up his face but his eyes didn't open.

"Eiji would you wake up!" The black-haired boy yelled softly and poked him a little harder.

Eiji grunted and shifted around before finally blinking his eyes open. He looked confused, but then again he always looked confused in the morning.

"Ni-Chan?" he whispered. "Why are you waking me up, did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I didn't have a bad dream, you idiot!" Hikaru huffed as he glared down to his brother and pointed towards the sunlight peeking through the curtains. "It's morning."

Eiji slowly turned his gaze to the window, "oh…where's Daddy?"

"I don't know, he didn't wake me up and he's not downstairs."

"What? But he always wakes you up first." Eiji stressed as he sat up, knocking over his fortress of animals.

"Yeah, I know that," Hikaru crossed his arms, "I think he left us but his car is still here."

Eiji's eyes blew wide, "do you think the aliens got him! Ni-Chan we have to go save him!" Eiji was up and out of bed and digging through his closet in the span of two seconds.

Hikaru groaned and grabbed the back of Eiji's shirt, yanking him back.

"No, you idiot! The aliens didn't get him, they aren't even real." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Eiji only stared up at him, "how do you know Ni-Chan have you ever seen one?"

"Of course not because they aren't real!"

"Well if they aren't real then where's Daddy!"

"I don't know!" Hikaru threw his hands up in defeat and dropped down on Eiji's bed. While Eiji plopped down on the floor and rested his chin in his hands, blowing his bangs out of his face.

Hikaru side-eyed him for a moment, "even if they were real," Eiji glanced over at him, "how would you even save him? If he got abducted you wouldn't know where to go."

"We would have to make a shrine of his stuff to lure the aliens back," Eiji stated in full seriousness.

"I honestly can't believe I'm related to you." He leaned back against the stuffed animals on the bed while Eiji pouted and turned away from his brother.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eiji finally turned back around, "Ni-Chan?"

"What?"

"Did you check Daddy's room? Maybe he's still asleep."

"Dad never sleeps in."

"You didn't check his room did you."

Hikaru grunted and got up from the bed and walked out the door with Eiji in tow.

They both paused at the door, Hikaru's hand hovering over the handle.

"What are we gonna do if he's not in there?"

"It won't matter if he is," Eiji pointed out.

Hikaru glared at him but pushed the handle down and slowly cracked open the door. The light was off but there was enough sun peaking through the curtains that he could see his dad sleeping peacefully in the bed. He sighed in relief but his heart jumped in his chest when he saw movement that wasn't his dad's as someone else in the bed rolled over and threw their arm over his dad and shoved their face into the pillow.

"Ni-Chan!" Eiji whispered, eyes wide as he tugged on Hikaru's shirt, "who is that?"

"Like I know!" Hikaru whispered back.

"Why is he sleeping with Daddy! We have to do something!" Eiji stressed as he yanked harder on his brother's shirt.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down and grab something," Hikaru said as he scanned his parent's room. He saw a bottle on the ground and handed it to his brother, "here take this, I'm stronger than you so I'll jump on him and try to get Dad away while you hit him with this."

"What is this?" Eiji asked as he took the bottle from his brother and squinted at words he couldn't understand.

"Does it matter? Just hit him with it." Eiji nodded and gripped the bottle with two hands as they both inched their way towards the bed. "Okay, on the count of three we jump up and get him okay?" Eiji gave him a curt nod, eyes zeroing in on the strange man in their parent's bed and gripping the bottle tighter. "Alright, one…Two…THREE!!"

* * *

"THREE!!"

Tooru jolted up as he heard yelling and screaming and felt his mattress dipping in all sorts of places.

"What the- oof!" Tooru's words were cut off as someone's knee jammed into his gut.

"Don't worry Dad we'll save you!" He heard a voice yell and a split second later he realized it was Hikaru.

"What? Save me wha-," he was interrupted again by a scream from somewhere else in the room and the sound of plastic being repeatedly hit against something. It didn't take long for him to see that it was his husband's head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Hajime tried to sit up but his right arm was being clung to by Hikaru and Eiji was sitting on his shoulders, luckily he was able to bring his left hand up to protect most of his head.

"Get off my Daddy you weirdo!" Eiji yelled.

"What! Eiji what are you talking about?" Hajime shouted as he tried to duck away from whatever was hitting him.

"Ni-Chan he knows my name!" Eiji shrieked in horror.

"Then hit him harder!" Hikaru grunted as he fought to keep all his body weight on top of the man's arm.

Tooru stared in horror and confusion as he desperately willed his half-asleep brain to function properly.

"Boys stop! What are you doing?" Tooru yelled out while trying to dislodge Hikaru from Hajime's arm.

"We're saving you!" Hikaru yelled back, as he struggled to keep the man's arm from moving.

Tooru stared at his sons with wide eyes not understanding what was going on at all. Was this some weird game? Why was he being saved and why were they attacking their Dad? Thankfully, Tooru didn't have to use his brain to figure it out because Hajime finally got his whit's about him and pulled his knees up underneath him and rolled Eiji off his back and on top of his brother.

"Woah!"

"Hey get off me! You're supposed to get him!" Hikaru shouted as he lost his grip on the man's arm and it slipped out from under him.

"He threw me off! What was I supposed to do!" Eiji shouted back.

Both boys scrambled around on the bed trying to get up but kept getting caught in the sheets and ended up falling over multiple times. Tooru and Hajime both shared similar looks of bewilderment at what was going on but it didn't last long because their sons had finally sorted themselves out and were standing on the bed between Tooru and Hajime.

Both of them were breathing hard and held up their weapons ready for another fight, but as Hikaru brought up his hands he realized that the man wasn't a stranger at all, it was his Dad.

"Wait, Dad?"

"Yeah," Hajime breathed out rubbing the back of his head, "mind telling me what the hell you two are doing jumping me this early in the morning?"

"Why are you home?" Hikaru asked looking around the room in confusion.

"Because I don't work today. Now answer my question, what were you two doing." He ground out, trying not to get too upset.

Hikaru swallowed thickly, "uh well…Dad didn’t wake me up this morning and its ten o'clock so I thought he left Eiji and I here alone. Then we came to check in here we saw that he was still asleep but we saw you as well and it scared us because normally you aren't home so we thought you were a stranger."

Hajime stared incredulously as his sons and then at his husband who was trying very hard to keep from laughing.

"Oh I'm glad you think it's so funny Tooru," he said as he started to rub his head again. "Which one of you was hitting me?"

"I did!" Eiji yelled happily.

Hikaru smacked him on the side, "idiot! Don’t sound happy about it."

"But I did good! Even with this weird thing," he preened as he held up the bottle in his hand.

Hajime's eyes went wide at the sight of the bottle of lube in their five-year-old's hand, and Tooru finally lost it.

"Oh my god!" He yelled as he clutched his stomach and tears fell from his eyes, "I knew…I knew it! I told you they would…oh my god and he hit you with it!" Tooru was in absolute hysterics, oblivious to the glare his husband was giving him.

Hajime sighed heavily and held out his hand towards his son, "Eiji, please give me the bottle."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," he said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore his husband's cries of laughter.

"But I want to keep it!" Eiji pouted, "It's my first weapon in battle!"

"No, it's not-"

"His first weapon in battle!" Tooru heaved, "I can't…I can't breathe, Iwa-Chan I can't breathe!"

"Iwa-Chan? Who's Iwa-Chan?" Hikaru asked.

Tooru instantly froze and clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and Hajime was two seconds from freaking out.

"Eiji, if you don't give me the bottle right now you're grounded and you don't get to go to Koemi's birthday party." 

"Is it 'cause I hit you with it?" the young boy asked quietly.

"No, Eiji, it's just not something you need to keep." Hajime sighed.

"But why not? It's a pretty color and it's written in a different language!"

"Yeah, isn't that in English?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes but-" Hajime was getting really tired of being interrupted.

"Wait, does that mean it's from America! They speak English there!"

"They speak English in other countries too idiot," Hikaru grumbled, but it earned him a smack on the leg from his dad.

Eiji wasn't phased by his comment, "If it's from America I have to keep it so that I can show it to all my friends!" This sent Tooru into another fit of laughter.

"What friend do you have you're five?" Hajime asked then shook his head that's not what he should worry about right now. "I'm sorry Eiji but you can't keep the bottle," Hajime said as he took the lube from his son's hand.

Eiji deflated, "but why, I really like it."

"Well," a smirk formed on Hajime's face and he looked right into his husband's eyes, "your dad would be very sad if you kept it. It's very special to him."

The laughing instantly stopped and he was up and quickly ushering the boys off the bed, "alright boys, play times over. Why don't you both go get dressed and brush your teeth and we'll all go out for breakfast huh?"

Hikaru and Eiji perked up instantly and ran out of their parent's bedroom, special maybe American bottle completely forgotten.

Tooru closed their door and turned to glare at his husband who was putting the lube back in its hiding place.

"Did you really have to say that Hajime?"

"What? I was just telling them the truth," he shrugged.

"You would miss it way more than me and you know it," Tooru stated as he walked to the closet.

"Oh really?" Hajime mused as he followed him in the closet to get dressed. "Wanna make that a bet?"

"Actually yes," Tooru said as he turned towards Hajime, "let's make it a bet. I bet you can't last longer than me without sex."

"Oh you're on baby," Hajime grinned. "What are the rules?"

Tooru thought for a minute as they both got dressed, "alright so rule number one, we can't masturbate, no sex means no sexual activity of any kind." Hajime nodded in agreement, "number two, we are allowed to tease as much as we want but it needs to be PG if the boys are around." A wicked grin formed on Hajime's face and Tooru almost had second thoughts but he continued, "and rule number three if we get caught doing anything that pertains to this bet by the boys or anyone else it's instantly over and we both lose."

"That's kind of a cop-out don't you think?"

"Well, I don't want the boys seeing any of that."

"Okay then how about this, if the boys catch us doing something inappropriate, the bet ends but whoever was instigating at the time has to suck the other one off and gets nothing in return."

"You're really setting yourself up for failure Iwa-Chan," Tooru sneered. "But I like it so you've got yourself a deal."

He stretched out his hand and Hajime took it, sealing the deal.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you guys done yet?" They heard Eiji as soon as they clasped their hands together and they looked over to see him skipping into their closet. "Why are you shaking hands? Did you make a bet again?" Eiji asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No Eiji, don't worry sweetheart," Tooru smiled. "We are almost ready. Why don't you go see if your brother is almost done okay?"

"Okay!"

They watched him skip out of their room and laughed when they heard Hikaru yell for him to learn how to knock.

"You better prepare that pretty mouth of yours shittykawa," Hajime smirked as he left to go brush his teeth.

"So cocky Iwa-Chan," Tooru chided, "but sadly I know you can't resist me." He heard his husband snort and Tooru grinned to himself. He was so going to win this bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Also, anyone want to place bets on who you think would win? Because you might eventually find out ;)


End file.
